tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Characters / Hotel Transylvania
First Movie Count Dracula Voiced by: Adam Sandler/Selena Gomez aka the Originator Adam and Impressionist Voice Selena Count Dracula is the main protagonist and the owner of Hotel Transylvania and Mavis's overprotective father.---- Mavis Dracula Voiced by: Selena Gomez Mavis Dracula is the deuteragonist of Hotel Transylvania. She is Dracula and Martha's "teenage" daughter who turns 118 in the first film. By the second film, she is the wife of Jonathan and the mother of their son, Dennis as well as the only granddaughter of Vlad.---- *Hartman Hips: aka Baby Got Back Mavis' sweater dress shows off hers quite well. However it's downplayed because she's still supposed to be barely an adult (by monster standards, anyway). *Woman Of 1000 Voices Selena Her Actress Can Make Her Go From a Bit Of Voice Queen Tara Strong to Sounding Older and Sexy All in the one Bite Category * Jonathan Loughran Voiced by: Andy Samberg and Jeff Bennett Andy in Samsung Jeff His Real Voice Jonathan is the tritagonist of Hotel Transylvania He's the 21-year-old human backpacking his way across Europe and stumbles on the titular hotel. By the sequel, he has married Mavis and fathered a son, named Dennis.---- Frank Voiced by: Kevin James Dracula's best friend and Mavis' favorite "Uncle Frank" is none other than Frankenstein—an oversized working man with an even bigger heart. It has been a long time since this monster stormed through the countryside, frightening villagers and constables alike. He is an unassuming married man who loves his adoptive family, Drac and Mavis. Imagine his surprise when he and his wife Eunice show up for Mavis' 118th birthday party and he is introduced to a cousin he has never met, Johnnystein (human Jonathan in a last-minute disguise).---- Eunice Voiced by: Fran Drescher Eunice is Frank's beloved wife. What Frank lacks in forcefulness, Eunice more than makes up for.---- Wayne Voiced by: Steve Buscemi Wayne is a werewolf, a miserable data processor by day and a put-upon father by night.---- Wanda Voiced by: Molly Shannon Wanda's a werewolf and the wife of Wayne; she lives in a state of maternal bliss so contentedly that she can't see the mayhem caused by her innumerable brood of werewolf pups. Apparently, she seems to never stop being pregnant.---- Winnie Voiced by: Sadie Sandler The only daughter of Wayne and Wanda's many pups. Also best friends with Dennis in the second film.---- Werewolf Kids Griffin Voiced by: David Spade Griffin, also known as the Invisible Man, only wears glasses to be seen. He uses his invisibility to surprise people and to help him during fights. He's sarcastic and witty personality-wise.---- Murray Voiced by: Cee Lo Green (first movie), Keegan-Micheal Key (sequel) Murray the Mummy is a big bandaged guy, who's actually larger-than-life.---- Martha Voiced by: Jackie Sandler Martha was the wife of Dracula and the mother of Mavis. She got killed by a mob of humans while trying to hide. She died when there was a fire.---- * Quasimodo Voiced by: Jon Lovitz Quasimodo Wilson, the former Hunchback of Notre Dame, is now the gourmet chef at Hotel Transylvania. He has a pet rat named Esmeralda and is the main antagonist of the first film.---- Second Movie Dennis "Dennisavich" Dracula-Loughran :Voiced by: Asher Blinkoff, Sunny Sandler (as a baby) Dennis Dracula-Locker is the half-vampire/half-human son of Johnathan and Mavis. He is also the grandson of Dracula and the late Martha as well as Mike and Linda. Through Mavis, Dennis is the great-grandson of Vlad.---- Vlad :Voiced by: Mel Brooks Vlad is the father of Dracula, the paternal grandfather of Mavis, the grandfather-in-law of Jonathan and the maternal great-grandfather of Dennis.---- Mike and Linda Loughran Voiced by: Nick Offerman (Mike), Megan Mullally (Linda) Johnny's parents.---- *Butt Monkey: A mild example, but Linda finds herself in a fair amount of slapstick and mishaps with various monsters throughout the movie (getting accidentally absorbed inside Blobby, doused by Bigfoot's teardrop, and having blood beater spat all over her blouse by Dracula.) She even gets frozen by Dennis during the Dance Party Ending - though to be fair, Mike was visibly embarrassed by her...enthusiasm. *Deadpan Snarker: Mike uses his snark to call out Linda's moments of insensitivity. *Hartman Hips: aka Baby Got Back Linda has these. *Huge Guy, Tiny Girl: Mike is bigger and rounder than the lithe and smaller Linda. *Innocent Bigot: Linda says some stereotypical things about monsters, but it's more due to being Innocently Insensitive than malice. *Nice Person: Despite their moments of insensitivity, they both mean well and are overall good people. *Obnoxious In-Laws: Downplayed. They prove to be very nice people, their only faults being moments of accidental insensitivity, mostly from Linda. *Savvy Guy, Energetic Girl: Linda is more bouncy than the grumpy Mike. *Strong Family Resemblance: Johnny gets most of his looks from Linda. Blobby Voiced by: Jonny Solomon Blobby is a speechless, green, Blob Monster with eyeballs and is one of Drac's friends.---- *Adaptation Name Change: His name was "Steve" in the first movie, but it was changed to "Blobby" for the sequel. *Ascended Extra: He was one of the memorable background characters in the first movie with barely any effect on the plot, but in the sequel he is given an expanded role alongside the main characters. He's even given shared billing in promo material and trailers. *Blob Monster: He's a living mass of green jelly. *A Lizard Named Liz: A Blob Monster named Blobby. *The Speechless: He doesn't speak, so his character is entirely conveyed through pantomime, and the noises his gelatinous body makes. *Sudden Name Change: In the first movie, his name was Steve. It was never said out loud in the film. *Slimer Type Bela :Voiced by: Rob Riggle A demonic-looking vampire bat that works under Vlad, Bela is an always angry monster who absolutely despises humans.---- Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Dracula Category:Adam Sandler Category:Mavis Dracula Category:Andy Samberg Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Frankenstein Category:Kevin James Category:Fran Dresscher Category:Molly Shannon Category:Sandie Sandler Category:David Spade Category:Cee Lo Green Category:Keegan-Micheal Key Category:Jackie Sandler Category:Jon Lovitz Category:Quasimodo Wilson Category:Quasimodo Category:Megan Mullay Category:Jonny Solomon Category:Blob Monster Category:Blobby